Faithfully Yours
by singyoutosleep
Summary: Finn & Rachel perform at Regionals, but for Finn, the performance means a whole lot more. LIGHT REGIONALS SPOILERS. Finn/Rachel. One shot. Rated NC-17/T.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, or Jesse. Damn it.

**Author's Notes: **Oneshot. **Light spoilers for Regionals.** I bolded it so no one can get pissed. I mention something that happens in the episode and there is mention of a song that is used in that episode. It's nothing life ending. R&R.

* * *

Finn Hudson was pretty sure that Rachel Berry had never looked more perfect than she looked to him right then in her dress. Everyone's eyes were on her, as she rightfully deserved, but it made him melt that the only person she was looking at was him. And she was looking at him in a way that he had only ever seen once before. It was a look that he had never forgotten because in that moment, he had realized that he never wanted and he never needed anything more than Rachel Berry, and he felt the same way right then and there, which was good, considering that they were getting married and everything. He still wondered sometimes if she even realized how much he loved her. If it had taken another two days, two months, two years, two decades, two lifetimes to make Rachel Berry his, he would have done it. He never would have stopped fighting for her. People said that true love only came around once in a lifetime and Rachel was that true love. Luckily, it hadn't taken him longer than finishing their set at Regionals for it to happen.

Finn still remembered every second of that performance. Although he never would have admitted it out loud, he was pretty nervous. There was a lot of pressure on him with the set list that had been chosen for them and Finn hoped that he wasn't going to blank out. The set was going to start with Faithfully and if he could make it through the song, he was sure that he could get through the rest of it. The big problem was that he wasn't sure he could get through Faithfully. It wasn't because of the words or solos or anything. He could do that in his sleep. He was nervous because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to make it through the song without Rachel figuring out that the words didn't even reach the tip of the iceberg when it came to his feelings for her. He had to look at her through almost the whole performance, and Finn was terrified of not seeing her look at him the way that he had been told he looked at her. He knew that their shot at winning Regionals depended on this song and his ability to sing it like the world was ending and all they wanted to do with their few remaining minutes was to tell each other just how much they meant to each other. If he didn't see Rachel look at him like she used to look at him, before everything that had happened with Jesse, he would never be able to sell it. If it didn't feel like the Borderline/Open Your Heart mashup had felt, they were going to lose the competition.

That was a whole fucking lot of pressure.

Finn heard the announcement that it was McKinley High's turn to perform and he heard Brad playing. He had promised himself that he wasn't going to look at her and completely risk losing his cool, but as usual, he couldn't help it. Just seeing her composing herself was enough to make him grin like an idiot, but when she looked up at him and her eyes met his, Finn thought he was literally going to melt into a puddle on the floor. The way she was still grinning and trying not to show it as she turned back towards her door, attempting to regain her composure was enough to let him know that they were going to be just fine. A second later he burst through the door to sing his opening verse and as soon as Rachel started singing, he already knew they were going to win. Listening to her sing that day had made him remember every single reason that he had fallen in love with her and had given him about a hundred more. When they had held hands to join the group for the remaining numbers, Finn swore that he could feel sparks, like actual sparks, running between their hands. When they finished performing, he thought he was going to fall over from the force with which she jumped into his arms. But he could have fallen over, fallen off the risers, and broken a bone, and he wouldn't have cared. It would still have been worth it.

He took her hand as they walked off stage and she didn't fight him on it. Everyone else was buzzing, but Finn didn't notice any of them. The only thing he could focus on was the feeling of Rachel's hand in him, the way that she was pulling him in the very take charge, no holds barred way in which she did just about everything. Basically, all he could focus on was Rachel. Plain and simple. It wasn't long after they got off stage that Quinn started having labour pains and everyone was rushing around her. To be honest, she could have been screaming and hollering in pain and Finn probably wouldn't have stopped still, because he couldn't hear her. The only thing he could think about was saying three words that he had been wanting to say for a long time. Since the day that she had turned him down by his locker and he had realized that he would never, ever stop fighting for her. He would fight as long as it took for her to look at him, really _look at him_, long enough for him to say what he wanted to say. She looked at him all the time sure, but ever since that day, she had never looked at him that way. She had never stopped and stared at him like she wasn't seeing anything else, like everything else had disappeared. Lately, she had been looking through him, like she was seeing anything but him. Or she had been, until one little moment while they were singing Faithfully. It had only been there for a split second, when they had been running towards each other after getting up on stage. She had forgotten, for the briefest of moments, that they were in an auditorium full of people and that she was performing. She was just looking at him. Of course, like the pro that she was, she had gone right back to looking like herself and she had her game face on, the one that told Jesse St. James exactly where he could shove his flawless, cookie cutter performance.

"Finn, where are we going?" Rachel wondered. Her words broke through the determination in his head for a second. "Quinn is going into the labour, they're taking her to the hospital." Obviously, she had picked up on the fact that he wasn't conscious of what was happening around him. Normally, Finn would have cared and he would have wanted to be there for Quinn, but Finn knew that if he didn't say what he wanted to say now, he would never get his chance, and he would be damned if he didn't say what he had to say. If Rachel wanted to go see Quinn after, that was fine. He would probably die on the spot, but that was her choice to make. But there was no way she was going to be with the rest of the team without at least hearing him out.

Pulling her into the New Directions dressing room, Finn shut the door behind him, letting go of Rachel's hand. She turned around to look at him, and he could tell that she was about to launch into a lecture about being a team. "I know you're worried about Quinn and the team, but I just have to tell you something first. Then, after you hear what I have to say, if you want to go back out there, I won't fight you," he promised. _I'll probably kill myself, but I won't fight you. _He watched as Rachel put her hand on her hip and gave him that look, the one that told him that she was far from happy with him at the moment. Honestly, Finn had to fight the urge to laugh, because she just looked so adorable, but he knew that she would go storming out muttering to herself if he did, so he kept his composure.

"I'm listening," she informed him, though it was more of a reminder to get on with it than her trying to be encouraging at that point. Obviously, she had thoughts that were bigger than him.

Taking a deep breath, Finn knew that nothing he was ever going to be more important than what he had to tell her at that moment. He had gone over this in his mind a thousand times. He had dreamt about this, but somehow, saying the words seemed much harder now that she was in front of him. Maybe because she was making eyes at him that were not supposed to be nice or sexy in any way. Regardless, she could have been literally stabbing him and he would still say it. He needed her to know, at least once, how he felt. "I love you."

Finn was sure that he had never seen Rachel's eyes open so widely, and that was including the freaky eyes in her Run Joey Run video. "W-what?" she asked. Her entire stance changed in a second. She no longer looked like she wanted to kill him (thank God). Instead, she looked like she wanted to pass out (if she did, he would have been totally prepared and ready to catch her). He had never seen her looking so unsure of herself, and it made him smile. The kind of smile that literally hurt his cheeks and made his dimples show up in all their nerdiness. But he didn't care if he looked dorky or stupid because it seemed irrelevant. Taking her hand, he pulled her a little closer to him. He wanted her to see that he was serious. That these weren't just words to him. Well, yes, they were words, but the words were the least important part. It was what they were supposed to convey that he considered more important right then and there.

"I love you, Rachel. No, you know, what, I take that back. I am _in love with you_, Rachel. It might be too late, but I don't care. I would never forgive myself if I didn't make sure you knew how I felt about you. I screwed up when I broke up with you. You were right. You are the only person who knows me and accepts me for who I am. You don't laugh at me when I don't know what something means. You're always there, if ever I need to talk to somebody and stuff. But you're incredible. And not just your singing voice even though that's like...amazing. Watching you sing is something special, but if I had to put it on a list of why I love you, it'd be on the very bottom. I love you because you play with the bottom of your skirts when you get nervous. I love you because you don't care that other people think your animal sweaters are lame. You wear them because you like them. I love you because you stick notes in my locker reminding me that we have Glee practice because you know that I won't remember, and you always stick a little gold star next at the end of them. I love you because you are Rachel Berry, and I want you to know that if you walk out there again, it doesn't mean I'm going to stop fighting for you. I don't care how far you run and how much I have to chase you. I don't care how many times you tell me that I'm too late. Jesse's an idiot, but he said one smart thing. If you love something, you've got to go for it. I love you, and I don't care how many times I have to say it or how annoying I have to be to get you to believe me. I will be as annoying as I have to be, I will corner you in as many rooms as I have to, because I love you and I want to be with you, Rachel."

Somewhere in his impromptu speech, Rachel's mascara had started getting runny and she was blinking at him with her mouth hanging half-open. He believed that the right expression for that would be 'catching flies', but he wasn't sure. That was the type of thing that Rachel would know, but he sure as hell wasn't going to ask her right then and there. Instead, he had a much more important question, one that he had asked her before. "Is you not being able to talk right now a good thing, or a bad thing?"

He would never, ever forget the way that she chuckled and launched herself at him. It made him stagger backwards a little bit. For a girl who was so ridiculously tiny, she sure could pack a lot of force into what she was doing. But they could have fallen over, and it wouldn't have mattered. Rachel's lips were on his and they were sharing what was probably their first real kiss. The kind that he had dreamed about. The kind that he never wanted to break away from. Pulling her as close to him as he possibly could, he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. He was never letting her go again. She broke their kiss long enough to mumble an "I love you too, Finn," just for good measure, but her lips were back on his again in a flash. Her hands were running over his chest desperately and she was pulling him backwards in the direction of the costume closet in their dressing room. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Finn picked her up and brought them the rest of the way and shut the door behind them. Neither one of them bothered trying to find the light switch, because they didn't want to break away from each other. Their hands were going crazy. Hers were pulling his tie off and one of his was shoving its way under her dress while the other was moving through her hair gently. Backing them up against the wall, Finn broke the kiss and trailed his way down her jaw and neck with kisses as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. The moan that came out of her mouth, a small, pleading, "Finn," was probably the sexiest thing that he had ever heard. He didn't have to see her to know that she was getting frustrated with not being able to undo his buttons in the dark, so he just chuckled against her chest when she finally tugged on his shirt, causing it to rip and causing buttons to fly pretty much everywhere as she pushed it off his arms. She saw fit to bite his shoulder, _hard_, for laughing at her. Even when they were getting it on, she refused to be anything other than Rachel Berry, and he loved her for it. Reaching behind her for the zipper on her dress, he groaned into her shoulder as she ran her nails over his chest, before stopping at his belt.

"Finn," she said. It was quiet, but he knew her well enough to know that that meant that she was nervous. Rachel was never quiet about anything unless she was scared, like when she'd been in the doctor's office and had asked him his opinion about having her tonsils removed.

"Yeah?" he questioned, resting his forehead against hers. His eyes had adjusted somewhat to the darkness and from the shallow light coming through the cracks in the door, he could see her. She looked really terrified, like she was keeping something from him. She was shaking a little bit and even if she had her hands on his belt still, Finn knew better than to just keep going.

"I haven't...I mean, I've never..." she stammered. Okay, so she was really nervous, because Rachel Berry never faltered with her words. Ever. She was looking up at him and he knew that she was trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

"But, Jesse? I thought you guys..."

"I was lying. I couldn't do it... He wasn't...he wasn't you," she whispered. He could hear her sniffling and he felt her snuggle into his chest. "Please don't be mad that I lied to you." As much as he tried to stop it from happening, Finn had to laugh. He knew that it was going to upset her that he was laughing, but he had to laugh. How could she think that he would be mad over something like this? Honestly, that was the best lie that he had ever heard. He would have never admitted this, but he always hoped that he would be Rachel's first and he had wanted to die when she made it seem like that honour had gone to Jesse.

"Rachel, I'm not mad," Finn assured her, resting a hand on her side. "I'm the complete opposite of mad right now, I promise," he smiled, even if she couldn't really see it. He wanted to think that she knew that he was smiling anyways. "We don't have to do this. If you're not ready, I can wait. I love you, so if you're not ready, just tell me." He was going to really have to think of the mailman if she wasn't ready, but he would do it. There was no way that he wanted to go through with anything that Rachel wasn't ready for. However, her hand found his in the dark and brought it gently to the strap of her dress, pushing it down her arm slightly. Honestly, that was a better sign than words could have ever been and her lips found his again in the dark. Her dress was off in a few seconds, discarded well out of their way and soon, his pants were gone as well. Lifting her up gently off the floor, her legs wrapping around his automatically, Finn gave her one final "I love you," before capturing her lips in a fiery kiss and showing Rachel just how much.

When all was said and done, Rachel was clinging to him for dear life and Finn was pretty sure that at least one of the scratches he had incurred was going to scar, but he didn't care. Luckily, everyone else had headed off to the hospital because of Quinn, so when they emerged from the costume closet, both looking pretty worn out but content, they went off in search for the shirt that Finn had worn when he walked in, but unlike when he walked in, Finn Hudson wasn't leaving alone. He was leaving with the girl who was, without a doubt, the love of his life. And the grin that she had on her face was the very same one that he would see four years later, as she started to walk down the aisle, crying as her dads walked her down the aisle, one on each arm, both of them struggling to keep it together because they were losing their little girl. But all Finn could do was smile but now, Rachel Barbara Berry would be his, forever, and that was exactly as he liked it.


End file.
